


Recent White Collar drabbles

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: I've been writing a drabble (or double- or triple-drabble) a day for the last week or so. Here are the White Collar ones.





	1. Want to bet?

Ten months after Kate’s untimely demise, Mozzie reassumes the role of Neal’s mentor. “Seduction is a crucial skill for con artists. You need to practice.”

They’re on their third bottle of Lafite. Neal’s gesture is expansive, careless. “My seduction skills are fine.”

“Prove it.”

Neal scoffs. “Name anyone, the most unlikely target. Not Diana, obviously, but anyone else, and I’ll bet you I can romance their socks off. I bet I could even seduce Peter.”

Mozzie blanches. “That is a terrible idea! I’m not taking that bet! I meant ladies, Neal. Wealthy heiresses!”

Of course, by then Neal isn’t listening.


	2. Revelation

“Neal! We weren’t expecting you.”

“This a bad time? I was in the neighbourhood.”

Elizabeth’s lips quirked. “Come in.” She called upstairs, “Hon, Neal’s here!” 

In the living room, she closed a book, placed it on an end table under a magazine. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Neal sat. Nudged the magazine aside. _The Open Market_. Since when did Elizabeth read macroeconomics? Except… wait, that didn’t say “market.” _The Open Marriage_? This had to be a joke.

Neal held it up as Peter came in. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

Peter stopped, gaze wary but warm. “Actually, yeah. There is.”


	3. Since Caffrey started working at the FBI, things have gotten strange

“I need you to watch my wife,” said Agent Burke.

Clinton glanced at Mrs. Burke, who glared back. “Watch her?”

“Don’t let her go anywhere.”

“Ha! As if you can stop me,” said Mrs. Burke scornfully.

Peter pinched his nose. “It’s actually Mozzie. They’ve switched bodies.”

Neal nodded in confirmation.

“Don’t listen to him, Clinton. He’s lost his mind. The myriad mind-control additives in his government coffee have—”

Clinton’s jaw dropped. “Wow, it really is the little guy. Don’t worry, Peter, I’ve got this.”

“Neal, they can’t keep me prisoner!”

“Sorry, Moz. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”


	4. everything she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 words, P/E/N, PG-13. Post-anklet (not canon compliant), post-first-time.

When El gets back from the bathroom, Peter’s asleep, his breathing even and heavy (it is past 3am), but Neal’s still waiting for her. She drops her robe to the floor and slides under the covers, face to face with him, naked and overwhelmed again by the newness of it: his hand landing on her bare hip, her toes against his ankles, their thighs and chests brushing, the warmth in his eyes. She shifts closer, notices something small and hard caught in a fold of the sheet. She digs it out and puts it on the nightstand.

Neal raises an eyebrow. “What was that?” 

“A button off your shirt.” She licks her lip, knowing he too is remembering the rush of passion and mutual disrobing that brought them here at last. Her hands smooth from his shoulders over his chest, and she almost wants him again, but she really is exhausted, they all are, and tomorrow they have to face the world.

He kisses her instead, taking his time. Melting kisses. “It’s not from my shirt. It’s Peter’s.”

Behind Neal, sleepily, “What’s mine?”

“We are. Right, Neal?” El winks. In the last hours, she’s seen him open and loving them, heard his need. She’s sure of him now, knows how devoted he can be.

“For as long as you’ll have me.” 

El snuggles closer, and the mattress shifts as Peter moves to kiss the angle of his neck. “You’ve only just got rid of your anklet, and you’re signing up for a life sentence already?”

“Yes.” Neal doesn’t hesitate.

“Yes,” echoes El. They have a lot to figure out and negotiate, but she wouldn’t have let it get this far if she didn’t think they’d last. These are her men, this is her life now. And it’s everything she wants.


	5. If I could hold you now

“Do you think they know?” Neal sounds uncharacteristically worried. 

Peter paces the bedroom, grips his phone. “If they knew about us, I wouldn’t just be under review.”

“But they’ve handed me off to Hughes…”

“And I’m not allowed to see you. Yeah. That’s because they know you’d do something hare-brained to get me back in their good books, given half a chance.”

“Can’t say I’m not tempted.”

Peter grips his own neck. Off-book shenanigans would only confirm the higher-ups’ suspicions. They both need distracting. “Neal… what are you wearing?”

“Now, Peter? Seriously?” But Neal’s voice darkens anyway. “Not a lot.”


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Neal/Elizabeth(/Peter), possibly unrequited, who even knows, I mean it's only 100w.

Mozzie’s monologue cuts off, and even before Neal opens his eyes, he knows everything’s changed: he’s standing, shoulders wide, fake citrus scent in his nostrils. He blinks and sees Peter staring at him… from a mirror. 

This is literally impossible. He drops the electric shaver he’s holding and touches his face. Peter’s reflection copies him, gesture for gesture, brown eyes wide with alarm.

“Hon?” Footsteps, and then El’s in the doorway, her smile warm and private, her robe hanging open, cotton nightclothes underneath. A dream come true. 

Neal swallows. This isn’t undercover or a con. “I’m not Peter. I’m Neal.”


End file.
